


Pros and Cons

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1

The man has not changed. He’s been driving me crazy ever since I set eyes on him.  
He’s got a natural talent for it. It’s as easy for him as breathing.

Hares off after a wild animal minutes after we set foot on Abydos the first time.  
Feeds it a freakin’ candy bar, for cryin’ out loud.  
The next step was to get his foot tangled in its lead line and get dragged across the desert.

Then on Chulak, he goes up to a gaggle of Jaffa priests  
And tries to make nice, just like he was walking down the streets of New York City.  
Then he volunteered to be a host, for cryin' out loud. 

He wanted to stay on Heliopolis, even though the damned castle  
Was doing its best to fall down around his ears – and mine.  
We almost bought it that time. Got out of there by the skin of our teeth.

Touched the damned quantum mirror and nearly ended up  
Being blown away by a Goa’uld invasion of Earth in an  
Alternate timeline. 

And he talks too much.  
Goes on and on until you wish he had an off switch.  
My life would be so much easier if he’d learn to cut to the chase.

He’s got a good heart, though. Give you the shirt off his back.  
He’s too gentle for my line of work and he’s got smarts I’ll never have in a million years.  
I’m not too sure about his common sense, though.

But he’s there when you need him–an ear, a sounding board.  
A drinking buddy who doesn’t even like to drink.  
He’ll do it just because he thinks you want him to.

But damnit, Daniel, you have to use that brain of yours.  
Think before you go running off into trouble.  
Think before you touch things. 

We don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you.  
Yeah, you can be a pain, but you’re my pain.  
And I don’t know what I’d do without you.


End file.
